


Love You Like the Stars

by LizzardLady



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Shattermoon is a soft gay but he looks edgy, Short One Shot, Softfeather is the edgy gay but he looks real soft, i love my two gays, please give them love, they're so good, this is for my friend Cres btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: Two dragons sitting together under the night sky.





	Love You Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is for my friend, Cres, so I don't really expect it to get read by many. But if you do happen to stumble upon it, I hope you like it! It's quite short, but it's really just meant to be cute x3 If you wanna see what the dragons look like with more detail, here are the links to their Flight Rising pages:
> 
> Shattermoon: http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=279266&tab=dragon&did=31937420  
> Softfeather: http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=279266&tab=dragon&did=37939161
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for any feedback!

The full moon’s light shone down on the small clearing, a tree’s thick leaves buffering the silver light. Under the dappled light, grass swayed in a gentle breeze, brushing softly against the lavender Coatl’s fur. Crickets chirped their song nearby, lulling him into a light sleep. Shattermoon stirred at the sound of a dragon landing nearby, his icy-white eyes blinking open groggily. The crickets stopped chirping, leaving only the sound of the rustling plants. Lifting his head up, Shattermoon looked in the direction of the other dragon, his dark amulet trailing slightly on the ground. His crest lifted slightly in anticipation, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to catch the scent of the other. Shattermoon’s eyes lit up when he realized who it was.

“Softfeather! How'd you know I was here?” Shattermoon greeted, his feathers lifting fully in happiness.

“I had a hunch,” the lighter Coatl answered, “You like to come here when the sky is really clear at night, because you insist that the stars are prettiest here.”

“You remembered that?” the black-dressed dragon hummed.

Softfeather's plumage seemed to puff up, most likely in embarrassment, “Of course I do. . . Everything about you is worth remembering.”

It took all Shattermoon had to keep from jumping up and running over to his lover right then. Instead, he settled for a content purr, a cheesy smile on his face. Softfeather was avoiding his gaze, which made Shattermoon all the more in love with him.

“So cute,” he let himself say, and Softfeather’s plumage got even fluffier.

The peregrine Coatl smiled even wider, if that was possible, and he fluffed his feathers slightly against the cold. Noticing this, the white and pink dragon took quiet steps over to Shattermoon, silently laying down next to him. Shattermoon closed his eyes as he leaned into his yellow-eyed mate, their purrs chorusing in the near-silence.

After what seemed like a comfortable forever, Softfeather spoke up, “I have something for you.”

Shattermoon opened his eyes, “Hmm?”

The jaguar Coatl reached back and took something that had been wrapped in his tail, hesitating before turning to his lover. Shattermoon gasped quietly when he saw what Softfeather was holding, his eyes sparkling. Softfeather placed a white rose in the soft grass, just in front of Shattermoon.

“I saw this and thought of you. . .” hummed the pale Coatl, “Do. . . do you like it?”

Shattermoon looked into his lover’s eyes, nuzzling him affectionately, “It's beautiful, I love it.”

“That's good,” Softfeather replied, sounding relieved.

“But. . . do you know what else is beautiful?”

“What?”

“You,” Shattermoon cooed softly.

If dragons could blush, Softfeather would've been bright red. He hid his face in his spotted wing, his crest raised in embarrassment. Shattermoon laughed quietly and shortly, laying his head on the other dragon’s back.

“Let's sleep together, here, under the stars,” Shattermoon suggested, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt a head lay across his own back.

“. . . Alright. Goodnight,” responded Softfeather, “I love you. . . I love you a lot.”

“I love you. . . I love you more than the stars.”


End file.
